


Concern and Care

by Demial



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Bondage, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, Short & Sweet, Submission, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Jumin calls you to let you know he cares and he's worried about you.Edit: changed into a short collection
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Jumin

**Author's Note:**

> I had some bad news irl and I wrote this short thing to help calm myself. I left it vague so anyone struggling could read it and maybe get some comfort! I’ve also been itching to write some Jumin for months but the motivation wouldn’t come!!
> 
> I know this is tiny but I want to contribute to the Mystic Messenger tags on here! Those boys are so well-written!

You were at home, feeling lonely and upset when you suddenly received a call from your husband, Jumin Han.

"I am taking a late lunch and I was concerned about you." Jumin sighed softly. "I hope Elizabeth the 3rd is keeping you company at this time. She can be remarkably intuitive. More than me, perhaps." You heard the wry smile in his voice. "I want to come home this instant but I can't. Please forgive me for that." He paused. "You should rest. It's not good to push yourself right now. If you were more like me, I would advise you to not let your emotions run out of control. But you're not like me. I'm grateful for that. You can love me freely while I can only do my best to prove how I feel. In rare moments, I think about what Zen says about being robotic. You have helped me immensely to warm up but I can always learn to express my feelings for you better."

He paused to politely ask one of his workers to return later. He was downright cold to them in comparison when speaking to you.

"I should remind you why I married you with my actions,” he said. “I'll have your favourite takeout delivered to the penthouse and we have can dinner together. Even knowing the chef can learn whatever recipe I ask him to, you still crave junk foods from your life before our marriage. I find it cute. I will turn off my phone and we can cuddle after dinner all you want. I worry you are lonely by yourself in our big wedding bed. Will that be enough of a distraction? It's always a relief to talk to you; I should return the favour as often as I can."

What Jumin was saying was important, yes, but what had the greatest effect was the tenderness of his voice. He was doing his best to convey how precious you were to him, how he thinks of you when not completely focused on work, and how even Elizabeth the 3rd takes a back seat to your well-being. Before he hung up, he said, "I'll call you in the car when I'm coming home to you. I can't wait to see your face and hold you close."


	2. Jumin, Zen

"Please, Hyun."  
  
Zen chuckled and gave you a peck on the forehead. "No, Babe. You know I promised that other guy I'd let him have you today. I don't want to fight with him about it."  
  
"The other guy" was Jumin. Zen just didn't like to give Jumin the respect of using his name. He did drop the mocking nicknames, though. He started this when he had come to a tentative truce with Jumin over ownership of their favourite toy. You. Zen hated to distress you by fighting with Jumin.  
  
Currently, Zen was trying to soothe you about leaving. He had tied your arms and legs and left you on the bed as a sign of trust for Jumin. Your arms, tied together behind your back and your legs, kept spread and knees bent. Zen made sure you could sit upright and were comfortable. He checked more than once that the ropes weren't too tight, asking, "You sure? I can adjust it if you're not comfortable."  
  
If you were honest, it had already put you in the mood. You, with flushed cheeks and clouded eyes, trying to lean forward and nuzzle him. You trusted this man with your life and you wanted to be in close contact with him. Safe.  
  
You were just as safe with Jumin, as Zen was trying to remind you. He could release the beast inside and remind you how crazy he was about you, about every inch of you, but another time. But it was Jumin's turn. They had a gentleman's agreement to both treat you well and Zen would begrudgingly admit, if asked, that Jumin would hold up his end.  
  
Zen couldn't rip his gaze from your kissable lips. "Don't do this to me, Babe..."  
  
The sight of you all tied up and ready to go made it so _hard_ to leave...  
  
 _Knock-knock._  
  
That was Jumin arriving and saving Zen from his predicament. Zen let him in and the tension went up a few notches. It always did. They tried to ignore it for your sake but Zen couldn't help being protective just before he handed you over to Jumin. Especially now since you were helpless. They eyed each other hard, like they were about to lock horns.  
  
"Use this to cut the ropes if you need to," Zen said, dispelling the mood.  
  
"I understand," replied Jumin. "I did some research beforehand, should anything go wrong."  
  
Zen raised his eyebrows at that. He was constantly bristling at his colleague that he was caught off guard whenever Jumin said something reasonable. Moving away from the duffle bag of tools, Zen took one last longing look at you before leaving. He caught your gaze, blew you a kiss, and disappeared out the door.  
  
Jumin put his hand on your shoulder to keep you still. "You look drunk. Did you drink anything?"  
  
"No, Daddy."  
  
You naturally had a demure expression, with your chin dipping down.  
  
Jumin sighed softly. "You know that normally I like to take my time and move-by-step but...seeing you like this has me barely keeping my control." He loosened his tie, staring at your barely parted lips. "Are you ready for me to take you all for myself, again?"  
  
You nodded repeatedly. "Yes, Daddy."  
  
He probed your eyes with a steely stare. You shivered pleasurably.  
  
"Okay," he said, once satisfied. "Let's get started right away." He undid his belt and slacks, reaching for your jaw with his free hand.  
  
After he thoroughly wore you out, and then some, Jumin called Zen to come back. He hurried over, arriving just as Jumin was leaving. Jumin had freed you from the ropes, kissed your temples over and over, and gently apologized for having to leave in a hurry. He spent longer than intended ravishing you and was late to a meeting. The two men exchanged stiff greetings and Jumin left.  
  
Zen grimaced, hissing. "Ah, you're a mess. Jumin is still a huge freak, I guess. Well, I'll get you cleaned up. Don't worry, Babe. You're in good hands." With love dancing in his eyes, he brushed some of your hair from your face.


	3. Jumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been meaning to write some pregnancy fluff since Jumin mentions children in his route. ^o^

You told Jumin you were pregnant and he did the Jumin version of freaking out.  
  
Poor Jaehee; he dumped a bunch of baby-related tasks on her so quick that even your head spun even as just a bystander. You did talk him out of some of it later, thankfully. You didn't need the extra security guards outside the penthouse. Or the personal body guard when you went shopping. Or the retina scanner at the front door. And the personal chef making a pregnancy meal plan without your say-so. Jumin might as well have wrapped you in bubble wrap using the best bubble wrapping experts his money could buy!  
  
You told that last one to Jumin but he didn't get it. He followed up by asking if the experts really existed and then was disappointed to learn they did not (Seven suggested in the messenger that maybe Amazon packers counted).  
  
"All my decisions have been logical given the circumstances," he said. "An unborn child is precious and fragile, is it not? And you're the same?"  
  
"Yes," you huffed, "but-" It was frustrating arguing the man when he was like this. Standing tall, dark, and handsome. All business. It would be very easy to give in. "I'm not made of glass, Jumin. Jeez."  
  
"I'm aware," he said but his expression didn't change.  
  
"I'm not one of your employees," you hissed.  
  
He blinked then. "You're right. I'm sorry. Could I suggest a compromise?"  
  
You managed not to sigh in exasperation. "What is it?"  
  
"Keep the bodyguard. And report to me every hour."  
  
"Honey?! Report to you?!"  
  
"I learned that women become emotional when they are pregnant, so-"  
  
"No! I just want to live normally!" You weren't quite yelling; you just had a raised voice. But this was downright screaming for you two. "Sorry," you sighed.  
  
"No, let me apologize again. I didn't know you felt strongly about this."  
  
"I do. And you haven't hugged me since you got home," you added quietly.  
  
Jumin snapped out of his seriousness. He apologized again and took you in his arms, curling his tall frame over your body. "I'm just anxious. There are many things that could go wrong."  
  
"I know. But we'll get through it together. Right?"  
  
He frowned with determination. "You're right."


End file.
